Influenza
by AllieCarrie
Summary: Takes place three years after Ciel finds out Madam Red is Jack the Ripper. A new deadly disease invades Great Britain, feelings are discovered and a new serial killer is born.
1. Chapter 1: Prince Albert Victor

**I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters!**

Chapter 1

Prince Albert Victor

"Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale is dead!" a man yelled from his running horse across the streets of Norfolk. "Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale is dead! The disease killed our Prince!"

The clouds were turning gray, threatening to rain and thunder as the people of Norfolk cried and mourned. As the man yelled out the death of Prince Albert, his horse raced quickly around Sandrungham, almost running over Ciel. Sebastian Michaelis quickly pushed Ear Ciel Phantomhive behind him before the horse killed him. Ciel looked annoyed when his hand made a fist. Sebastian looked at the Earl and smiled.

"Apparently the Prince is dead, my lord," said his deep voice.

Ciel grunted. "It appears so. What 'disease' was he talked about?" Ciel demanded to know.

Sebastian and Ciel started to walk uptown in the streets of Sandrungham, Norfolk. His right eye being hidden by the eye patch brought the attention of the people but they simply chose to ignore it due to his death stares. He wore blue pants with a white button-up shirt and a blue coat; his family ring on his thumb matching quite well, and his family's crest showing off in its own way.

"It appears to be a lethal flu," Sebastian replied.

"Lethal, eh?" Ciel seemed uninterested.

"They say the influenza was the cause of his death but there have been talks about another Jack the Ripper."

Ciel stopped walking and looked at the ground with his left blue eye wide. Sebastian grinned and turned to look at the young fifteen year-old adolescent. Sebastian's eyes were a pinkish red which stood out as his black trousers, black tailcoat and vest, white button-up shirt and black tie darkened his appearance.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a threatening look. "Why do you say that?" he demanded.

"The Prince's organs disappeared," Sebastian calmly replied. "After he died."

Ciel sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That's not my job anymore! I am not investigating some prince's death!"

Sebastian grinned. "Yes, my lord."

They continued to walk when one of the royal guards walked towards Ciel.

"Ear Phantomhive?" the royal guard demanded and looked at the fifteen year-old boy.

"Yes?"

The royal guard handed him a letter before clicking his heels and leaving. Ciel sighed in annoyance and opened the letter. Ciel quickly read it before he slapped the letter to Sebastian's torso and walking away. Sebastian continued to grin. He put the letter between his fingers and caught on fire. He chuckled lowly as the letter turned to ashes.

"Let the fun continue," he said.

X X X

"We should do an autopsy."

"Well that stupid Jack the Ripper already did so, did he not?"

"Are we for certain this is Jack the Ripper's doing?"

"What else could it be?"

"Jack the Ripper went after women prostitutes, not men," Ciel said as he entered the Prince's

room where he had died.

The room was all black. Normally the room would stay black until twenty-four hours have passed from the queen's, king's, prince's, or princess's death. The black curtains blocked out the light. The windows were shut. The furniture itself was covered in black covers, hiding anything and everything. This would be the start of a new tradition for this family. Sebastian grinned behind an annoyed Ciel as the late prince's family stood around his deathbed and the crime scene.

"Just who are you?" demanded the king, Edward VII.

"My watchdog," Queen Victoria calmly said.

"My Queen," Ciel slightly bowed. "I was not aware you remarried." _Much less to your own son who was supposed to marry Alexandra of Denmark._

"Life is much too lonely to live it alone," the Queen replied.

Ciel raised his eyebrow. "I received a letter today from you, my Queen."

Queen Victoria, who was standing next to Prince Albert, walked towards Ciel. She was still wearing a black dress with black shoes and what appeared to be red lipstick. Ciel had the reflex and urge to step back but he ignored it and took a small breath.

"I need one more favor of you. One more, and you're done."

_As if you would let me go. I do a better job than the stupid detectives!_ "You want me to find your son's killer."

"I do not believe he died of the influenza. He might have been Jack the Ripper—" Ciel's eye widened. Sebastian's grin disappeared, letting his straight face make him look boring and mysterious. "—But he did not do this to himself. He had a very low pain tolerance."

"You are certain he was Jack the Ripper?"

Ciel put his hands behind his back and made fists with them. He did not lose his aunt over nothing. This was not real. Ciel was getting ready to kill the Queen out of anger and pain. Madame Red and Grell started to kill her patients, prostitutes, because they were having abortions every so often, making Madame Red be miserable and feel anger and hate because she had lost a baby and her husband on the same day. Madame Red died because she was Jack the Ripper…she had to be.

"Nothing is certain in this world, Lord Phantomhive," the Queen calmly responded. "Find Prince Albert Victor's murderer, please."

Ciel nodded and turn to leave the room. "Come Sebastian," he said as he left the room.

Sebastian bowed to the Queen and turned on his heels. "Yes, my lord." He followed Ciel close. Sebastian had arranged a carriage to take them to their new place in Stockholm. Fifteen miles later, they had arrived at their mansion, almost identical to the one Ciel had. When Ciel did not move nor opened the door to get out, Sebastian became concerned, however his face did not show it.

"My lord?"

"Is there a copycat of Madame Red?"

Sebastian sat right next to Ciel, almost touching the fifteen-year-old's thigh.

"If there is one, I'm going to do the same as Madame Red did to those women." Ciel looked at Sebastian and took off his eye patch. "I need you to teach me human anatomy and physiology!" His right eye glowed purple, showing off the pentagon in the middle of his eyes surrounded by a purple ring, representing his contract with Sebastian. Sebastian grinned and pressed his face closer to Ciel's.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian put his index finger and thumb underneath Ciel's chin and pressed his thin lips against the fifteen year old's. Ciel's eyes widened but soon closed when he started to kiss the handsome demon back.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Tub

**I don't own Black Butler!**

Chapter 2

Hot Tub

Over the next few days, Ciel had been studying about the nervous system and the muscular system. He soon though of using poison for his future enemies and decided to learn about the digestive system as well. Since the heart is the most important organ of all, he learned about the cardio system. Of course, Ciel didn't learn everything about all those systems. There's only so much a fifteen-year-old can learn in four days, but he learned enough to know a few things of Prince Albert's murderer. He knew the murderer was left handed by the way the incisions were made; he had to have gone to a medical school; he had to have a lot of patience and practice for there was barely any blood in the sheets so he must have known how to tie an artery when he had cut it.

"He was smart," Ciel murmured to himself. He had his blue button-up shirt almost open completely, showing off his now well-built torso. His black pants and black shoes matched his blue-black hair.

When Sebastian came into the study room to give Ciel his afternoon Jasmine tea, he stood speechless with the door half opened. Sebastian gave an absent smile then closed the door. He walked to Ciel's desk, putting down the tray with the cup of tea and the teapot. He poured the tea, waiting for Ciel to sit down; but instead, Ciel just watched from his glass window the rain pouring down.

"The atmosphere fits," he said. "Rain in literature means despair or sadness. Except the people in literature are sad because of stupid things; emotions are worthless." Ciel sat down on his chair and turned it to face Sebastian.

Sebastian's absent smile was long gone, making his face look dull once more, however he looked as handsome as he would if he had been smiling and Ciel noticed that. He chose to ignore that fact when he took a sip of his tea. Sebastian wore his normal butler suit; he even had his white gloves on. Sebastian waited for his master's approval of the Jasmine tea. As he waited, his eyes caught a glimpse of Ciel's opened shirt and felt a rush of excitement, his eyes studying his well-built chest. Sebastian had seen Ciel naked before but that was three years ago when Ciel was too spoiled, but seeing him now all grown up…

"I love Jasmine in mid-afternoon," Ciel commented.

"It's good for your immune system," Sebastian replied. _Though with that body you needn't worry about such things except for rape. _

Ciel grunted. "Find left handed people in this town who may gone to a medical school nearby," he ordered.

Sebastian bowed, his right hand resting over his left side. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian turned to leave just in time for Ciel to call him in again.

"About the kiss," Ciel said. "What was the meaning of it?"

Sebastian serenely replied, "An incident waiting to happen."

Sebastian opened the brown door and closed. Ciel took a sip of his tea before he touched his lips, remembering how the demon's kiss felt. Shaking his head Ciel opened the cardio system book and began to read where he left off.

Sebastian quickly got a list of left handed people who had gone to a medical school within a thirty miles radius. As he walked back to the mansion he could not help but think about all the lovely things he would do to Ciel. Oh the wonderful and exciting things he could do with a fifteen year old. Sebastian could hardly wait. With his eyes turning red, he wondered what Ciel was doing right now.

Ciel was stripping to take a bath in what looked to be a huge hot tub. The water was half way full and warm. He wondered what Sebastian was thinking right now as he got in the tub. He relaxed with a sigh, his hands resting on his stomach, his mind thinking of something else. Sebastian reached the mansion and entered. He called Ciel's name, and with no answer he decided to search for him. Sebastian tried his room, his office, the kitchen and even the den. Sebastian walked to the bathroom, hearing drops. An image of Ciel dead crossed his mind as he bursted open the door to find something unexpecting.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and jumped, removing his hands and placing them behind his back. He also crossed his legs.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Ciel.

Sebastian calmed. "I called you yet you did not answer."

"Get out of here!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and closed to the door. He figured this would be the last time he would ever see Ciel naked. Walking towards Ciel, Sebastian took a bar of soap and a cloth. The fifteen-year-old's cheeks flushed with a light shade of red, almost pink. The bar of coconut soap was being rubbed in the cloth. Ciel was cursing in his head, wanting Sebastian to get out of the room as the anticipation rose with every second, with every glance at Sebastian.

"It's been a while since you have ordered me to make you a bath or pass your favorite soap on you," Sebastian commented. He rolled up his white sleeves till his elbow, not wanting them to get wet or dirtied.

"I'm fifteen," Ciel said.

"And some boys won't let their mother stop bathing them for them until they are married."

Ciel grunted, knowing it was true. And Sebastian already knew that Ciel was going to say. _I don't have a mother, Ciel would say. No, but you have a butler, Sebastian would reply. _"Sit up straight," Sebastian ordered.

Ciel did so, his legs still crossed. Sebastian passed the soapy cloth down Ciel's back slowly, making Ciel shiver and close his eyes. _Endure it, Ciel,_ he told himself. _Endure it for a while._ Sebastian picked up Ciel's arm, passing the cloth around it. He noticed Ciel's soft skin, with a smile he passed his fingers though his arm and back. Picking up Ciel's other arm, he did the same.

"You're shivering," Sebastian commented.

"I'm cold."

"It'll be over soon enough."

_It better. I don't know how long I can hold it_. Sebastian stopped midway on Ciel's shoulders to grab the soap and pass it through the damp cloth. Sebastian wetted the cloth by putting it in the water for a moment when washing it with the soap. The bathroom was getting foggy, no one noticed the mini sauna in the corner of the bathroom was still on; producing more heat than it should for its size. Sebastian passed his long and gentle hands through Ciel's back as he splashed water to wash away the soap. Ciel did his best to keep his hands by his side. _Not while Sebastian's in the room, Ciel!_ he scolded himself.

Sebastian took the cloth to pass it over Ciel's well-built torso. _My, oh, my you have grown beautifully. You would have been raped a long time ago had I noticed. _It was then when Sebastian noticed Ciel's shaking legs.

"My lord?"

"Leave."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. He separated Ciel's legs and was surprised by Ciel's erection sticking up. Sebastian smiled and started to strip himself behind the fifteen year old. Ciel's cheeks went from a light shade of red to a very dark shade of red. Ciel's blue eyes looked at his feet, completely embarrassed. He had no idea whatsoever that Sebastian was stripping, or how to react to the fact Sebastian noticed Ciel's erection, or what to say, or what to feel.

Just as Sebastian slipped into the tub with Ciel, revealing Sebastian's perfect body, Ciel looked up at Sebastian with an annoyed look on his face.

"Do what you will with me," he said. "I no longer care."

Sebastian smiled slightly, his eyes a beautiful shade of red and his long fingers grasping the boy's erection with a delicate but firm grasp. The boy gasped at this but Sebastian ignored. The perfect body got relatively close to the fifteen year old's, the mini sauna fogged the room completely so that all you could see clearly were Sebastian's red eyes and Ciel's blue eyes. Sebastian's hand started to move up and down along with Ciel's erection meanwhile Ciel jerked his head back and bit down on his lip which Sebastian noticed and decided to help by pressing his lips against the boy's.

The kiss turned quite passionate after a moment or two and Sebastian's hand was no longer in between the boy's legs but rather all over his body; Ciel's hands explored the butler's perfect torso and muscular back. The anticipation for both of them grew with every stroke of the tongue, with every touch and every muffled moan. The butler was not completely on top of the fifteen year old, that would mean drowning, but he was almost close to being on top; of course it didn't help that Ciel was slipping underneath Sebastian every now and then, trying to get Sebastian closer to him.

The passion between the kiss grew, as well as the passion between their hips that started to grind against each other. Finally Ciel was getting the love he wanted, the pleasure and passion he needed, and the kiss he dreamed of. It was all going perfect when Ciel heard a distinguished squeal which made his eyes open wide to his lips to break away from the kiss.

"That's so pretty!"

Ciel pushed back Sebastian whilst his hands grasped the side of the tub.

"Elizabeth!"

Sebastian stood up, the water dripping back down to the tub. "I shall attend her while you dress." He put his right hand—the hand with the mark of the contract—over his heart and bowed slightly before stepping out and getting dressed. It wasn't long before the butler attended Elizabeth, however, Ciel was underwater, cursing in his head at Elizabeth.

"Why now?" demanded Ciel, taking a deep breath just slightly after returning to the surface. Ciel quickly dried himself off and got dressed with a black button up shirt, black pants, his eye-patch and a blue vest. Elizabeth was giggling, Sebastian was serving her tea and Ciel grunted when he was at the doorway of the dining table.

"To my office," Ciel said and disappeared.

Elizabeth looked at Sebastian who offered a kind smile. "I'll lead you to Master Ciel's office," he said.

Ciel hid the medical books he had been studying in two drawers. He closed the curtains and lit up three candles around his desk for light. Elizabeth entered the darken room and sat down on one of the chairs Ciel's office offered. Elizabeth's blonde hair was loose, her red dress was tight on her and it appeared as though she could not breathe but she did not show it, her red heels weren't as high as the other pair of shoes she had. Ciel sat down on his chair and looked at her.

"What do you want, Lizzie?"

"I heard there's another Jack the Ripper going about the streets of Norfolk and I wanted you to be careful. Also," Elizabeth Middleford said, "I would like to get married before the sky offers snow."

Ciel raised his eyebrow and suppressed a sarcastic laugh. "What is this nonsense you are talking about?"

"I'm talking about our wedding, Ciel. We are engaged."

"Against our wills," Ciel said as he stood up. "We're cousins. Incest will make your babies born with defects and most likely death. Plus I'm fifteen years old and I have no interest in getting married. In fact, I might even break off this silly engagement."

Elizabeth held her tears and stood up. Ciel noticed she, too, had grown. Her chest was big and her hips were noticeable and, for any other man and even women, sexy. Her green eyes were sad and filled of fury. She had no choice but to lean over the desk and grab Ciel in a forced kiss. Ciel was neither impressed nor felt pity for his cousin to kiss her back. He just stood there. His eye looking at Sebastian who was creeping through the crack of the door.

Ciel pushed Elizabeth back and looked at her. "You're better off without me. Now get out of here before you get killed."

Elizabeth's tears came rushing down as she left the room and out of the mansion, getting on her carriage and being driven away from it. Sebastian entered the room.

"I have the list of the people who could be the murderer of the late Prince."

"Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

**I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters!**

Chapter 3

Let the games begin

"You can go home."

"Miss Middleford?"

"I desire a few moments by myself. Please, go home."

The man nodded and pulled on the horse's reins, the carriage slowly stopping half a mile away from Ciel's mansion. Elizabeth got out of the carriage and offered a kind smile to the man, putting part of her hair behind her ear.

"Enjoy your time with your wife," she said.

"Why thank you, miss. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked, being concerned since Elizabeth has never requested to walk home.

"Yes."

"Have a good evening, Miss Middleford."

The carriage went on its way, the clouds threatened to rain and Elizabeth's forced smile vanished. She walked towards town, looking at her red heels and ignoring her training to keep her head up and shoulders back to be presented as royalty or someone who comes from a wealthy family. Her mind filled of her favorite memories with Ciel but also the last words he said to her. _You're better off without me. Now get out of here before you get killed._

_He pushed me away,_ Elizabeth cried in her mind. _He pushed me away after I kissed him. His first kiss and he pushed me away_. Elizabeth looked up, putting her poker face on and skimming through the town not really caring for it. _How _dare_ he? How_ dare_ he push me away after kissing him? I am the only stable person in his life and he _pushes me away_ as if I was some disgusting creature? I will not be treated this—_.

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted when an older man, old enough to be her grandfather, caught her arm and dragged her to a dark alley by force. Elizabeth hit her head against the brick wall and cried out in pain as her head started to throb in sync with her heart beat; the older man seemed to care less and pressed her against the wall. Elizabeth opened her green eyes only to see the man as a blurred figure with black eyes and gray-white beard and a devil grin.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth cried out. She was amazed no one had seen the man kidnap her and drag her to an alley or had heard her scream, but then again it was dark for the clouds refused to let the sun shine plus everyone was still mourning the death of their late prince.

"Give me pleasure before this old man breathes his last breath."

Elizabeth noticed his hands were ice cold and he was trembling. Surely it was not because it was cold; the air was 100% humid. His breathing was raucous and his grip was not as strong as she thought it was. "You're sick," she said, almost spitting on him.

"Oh quite quite, little girl. I'm dying. Show grandpa a good time before he dies." The old man grabbed her two wrists and shoved them against the brick wall with one hand and held her face still with the other whilst Elizabeth tried her best to kick, scream or harm him in any way she could.

"Help! Help me! Help m—" Elizabeth's screams were shushed by the cold and dry lips of the old man's, but even that didn't stop her from screaming against his lips. Suddenly his grip firmed on her wrists and on her chin so much it started to hurt Elizabeth. With tears running down her face, she knew her attempts to escape were not enough to get the sick pervert off of her.

XXX

The doorbell rang and echoed throughout Ciel's new mansion. Sebastian opened the door and let his eyes open wide at the guest. Ciel was in his office, looking at the list Sebastian gave him for the people who went to a medical school within a 30-mile radius. _Most of them are dead_, Ciel thought. They had either died of old age or were killed in some freak accident. Finding the list useless Ciel sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian announced when he appeared at Ciel's office's doorstep.

Elizabeth, Ciel noticed as he stood up, looked miserable. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. _She was crying_. Her dressed was torn and dirty. Ciel's eyes opened wide. Her straightened blonde hair had been tampered with. Elizabeth walked towards Ciel's office, looking down as she did so.

"I'm not staying for long," her voice came out soft and barely a whisper.

"Elizabeth…"

"Just let me say what I need to say. I'm sorry I pushed our engagement at you…I know you're fifteen and I know you've been having a hard time in these past few years. So…I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth what happened?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen, thinking about preparing dinner.

"Nothing."

Elizabeth's eyes burned as they drown in tears. Ciel walked towards his cousin and picked her chin up to look at her. Ciel kissed her forehead and made her sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I was mad at you and I wanted to be alone…so I walked to town. There was this old man and he pulled me to an alley and he—he—" Elizabeth started to cry, making Ciel feel guilty. _She was abused because she was mad at me. Because of my cold heartless heart. Because I want Sebastian…_

"He won't hurt you again, Lizzie," Ciel said. "I'll…we'll…finish our engagement when this case is over."

Sebastian, who was cutting onions in tiny pieces, accidently cut his own finger when the atmosphere of the mansion changed and he knew perfectly well why. _My, my Lady Elizabeth is quite the actress_, he thought to himself. Sebastian took his cut finger and threw it away. He washed his hand and watched his finger grow back. "Ahh there you are. Cannot cook without you," Sebastian said. He continued to cut the onion with a hint of rage and disappointment.

"W-what?" Elizabeth looked at Ciel. "Stop saying nonsense," she said. "You're only going to make my pain worsen."

"Your pain will be gone soon enough," Ciel said, standing up. "You're staying here until the case is over and the serial killer is caught. Go upstairs and pick a room. And start planning the wedding."

Ciel walked towards the window and opened the curtain. Elizabeth stood up and walked towards Ciel, snaking her arms around his waist. _Sebastian…_

Ciel turned around to face Elizabeth. She took the opportunity to kissed his lips and squeeze his waist. Ciel felt disgusted by the kiss but forced himself to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and kiss her back. _Endure it, Ciel…you'll be doing this for the rest of your life. Endure it._ Elizabeth smiled against the kiss and kissed him deeper. _Now you're mine. All mine. I won't let you regret it._

Sebastian saw a mosquito flying about. It didn't bother him until the mood in the mansion changed again and his anger got the best of him by throwing a knife at a mosquito and killed it. "I accept that challenge, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said as he looked at the dead mosquito. He took the knife back and smiled at it. "Master Ciel is mine for the taking. You're not keeping him."


	4. Chapter 4: Possible Plague

**I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters!**

Influenza

Chapter 4

Possible Plague

"You're sick," she said, almost spitting on him.

"Oh quite quite, little girl. I'm dying for your pure body." The old man grabbed her two wrists and shoved them against the brick wall with one hand and held her face still with the other whilst Elizabeth tried her best to kick, scream or harm him in any way she could.

"Help! Help me! Help m—" Elizabeth's screams were shushed by the cold and dry lips of the old man's, but even that didn't stop her from screaming against his lips. Suddenly his grip firmed on her wrists and on her chin so much it started to hurt Elizabeth. With tears running down her face, she knew her attempts to escape were not enough to get the sick pervert off of her.

"Please," she begged. "Let me go."

The old man frowned, his eyes sparkling from the tears that had emerged. "I'm so sorry…please…help me," he barely whispered before Elizabeth kicked him in the stomach, making him fly against the other wall. Blood coming out of his mouth and eyes, Elizabeth swapped her fingers through the blood, lifting her dress and wiping it on her thighs. She had a grin on and took out a small knife she had hidden in between her breasts. Admiring how sharp the knife was, she leaned down and passed the tip of the knife across the old man's chin.

"Please…help me," he whispered again. Elizabeth let out a sigh and stood up straight, walking away. Counting the steps she took, she turned around and threw the knife at him. The knife landed perfectly in the middle of his forehead.

She woke up, almost screaming. It was still dark, the sun was still sleeping and it would continue to do so for a few more hours. She rubbed her green eyes, feeling exhausted but not wanting to go to sleep. Lying on her bed, her tight blue nightgown covered in sweat, she wrapped the hot covers around her, feeling chills. Her eyes started to water, and her head started to ache. _Must be due to lack of sleep, _she told herself.

XXX

"Good morning!"

Ciel startled awake by his perky fiancée. He covered his right eye from her and pressed his back against the pillows, trying to get away from the perky face of Elizabeth. Ciel closed his right eye, leaving his left eye open and passed his hand through his hair.

"Christ, Lizzie, you scared me," he murmured. He pulled the covers to himself, hiding his naked torso from her.

Elizabeth giggled and sat down next to him. Her hair was still straight and bright, like the sun; her green eyes sparkled like the ocean on a summer day; her baby blue nightgown clandestinely hid her breasts. You would have never thought she had spent the night tossing and turning. "I'm sorry; I thought you were waking up."

"Obviously not," he murmured once more.

Elizabeth cupped her hand with his as Sebastian opened Ciel's door and entered with a tray which contained two cups of tea and a kettle. "Mate tea," Sebastian announced, putting the tray down at the end of Ciel's bed.

_This is getting too crowded. Wait—mate tea? I have never heard of such tea before. What is he playing at?_ Ciel looked annoyed, his eye boring into Sebastian's. "It is made from the leaves and twigs of the yerba mate plant," Sebastian said.

"Lizzie, leave Sebastian and me alone for a few moments," Ciel said. "We have some business to discuss."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, sighing, and walked out of the room. She took the stairs and started to go down, almost skipping. Ciel threw the covers away; he jumped off the bed and ran towards Sebastian. Sebastian's red eyes caught a glance of Ciel's naked torso and let out an absent smile. Ciel gripped the butler's white button-up shirt and jerked it towards him, making the demon's lips meet the fifteen year old's. _Just one more kiss. I need to know what happened in that hot tub is true and not a rush of hormones._ Sebastian happily kissed the boy back passionately. The demon pushed his master back, making the fifteen year old's back land on the bed, the kiss growing more hungry.

_That's it, young master. That's the passion I need from you._ Ciel's hands gripped the back of the demon's shirt as he put his leg over the demon's. Sebastian's waist grinded ever so lightly against Ciel's; some would call it teasing, other punishment for getting married while in their teen years.

"There has been another murder," Sebastian said, pulling away from the kiss.

Ciel's eyes looked at the butler with anger, angry because the kiss was forced apart and because he hasn't caught the bastard yet.

"This one is a bit different from Prince Albert's murder but it is the same person who murdered him."

"Different how?" demanded Ciel.

"The man's penis was cut ante mortem and was placed inside his mouth from which he choked on."

"Ante mortem? Before death?"

Sebastian nodded. "His organs were removed, of course, postmortem."

"Madame Red killed prostitutes… could it be a man is doing this work?" Ciel asked.

"If it is, then he must have a lot of patience to wait for his victims to die to remove their organs," Sebastian calmly replied. Sebastian lifted himself up and fixed his messy shirt. "Oh my, I will have to iron this shirt again," he muttered to himself. He started to pour the tea into a small blue cup.

Ciel lifted himself up with his elbows and looked annoyed. "I've never heard of mate tea."

"Doesn't surprise me. It's quite hard to find, if I do say so myself. What do you remember on the events that happened yesterday?"

"Lizzie got raped," Ciel replied. _And you and I danced in the water like lovers_.

"Nothing else?" Sebastian looked amused.

"Is there anything else to remember?" Ciel answered.

Ciel would like to think that was a trick question. The answer to it was a simple 'yes', however, he would like to know Sebastian's answer before sealing himself in a painful, and possibly regrettable, fate. Sebastian lifted his head up only but half an inch, you wouldn't have noticed it unless you were watching him like a hawk. Suffice to say that's what Ciel was doing, though he would like to think of it was studying his features and looking for subtle hints that could lead to the answer yes even if the verbal answer is no.

"I don't know. Is there?" Sebastian replied.

Ciel stopped studying Sebastian and noticed his butler was holding out Ciel's tea with a wicked smile. Ciel took the tea with one hand, supporting his weight with his elbow, but his blue eyes bore into the red pair of eyes. Ciel sat up straight, putting the tea back to its tray, he grabbed Sebastian's crumpled white shirt and pulled him towards himself. The fifteen year old's hands moved to the butler's waist. From afar Sebastian would look like a prey being trapped by his predator. An interesting view at that since Ciel was always the prey from the beginning.

"I trust," Ciel almost purred, his hand slipping down Sebastian's body, "That having Lizzie here will not be a problem."

Sebastian shook absently. Oh how he loved teases. Sebastian let out a small smile and pressed his face close to the fifteen year old's, making it seem as if Sebastian was not intimidated by Ciel but he was—especially since that hand was going lower and lower until it reached its destination and tightened its grasp to mark its territory. _So strong for such a little boy. No. He's not a boy. But he's not a man, either. _

"Miss Elizabeth has too much to do," Sebastian said, "She will never notice."

"You see to it."

"Yes, my lord."

The hand tightened its grasp once more, receiving a soft gasp from the demon. The fifteen year old smiled to himself and removed his grasp. He felt accomplished and powerful. He knew how to tame the demon and he knew he could use it to his advantage.

"Also, the old man showed signs of a possible plague," Sebastian commented, cleaning the tea tray.

"Enlighten me," Ciel replied. He started to put on a new white shirt, still a button up shirt. He stripped his navy blue pants to put on black pants. _Such a tease. I should've known you weren't wearing any underwear in your sleep_, Sebastian thought to himself, hiding a grin.

"His family said he was having fevers, he couldn't breathe, his body ached and his eyes were always watery," Sebastian said.

"The flu?"

"Then he died of it alongside with blood loss."

"Do we have any leads?"

Sebastian stared at Ciel and nodded. "I have a hunch _she_ lives in this mansion."


	5. Chapter 5: Not Abandoned

**I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

Influenza

Chapter 5

Not Abandoned

"He was a doctor in London. He was taking a vacation," the mother wept.

Ciel was uninterested. He could care less about what the late old man was doing. Sebastian was outside with Elizabeth, waiting for Ciel Phantomhive to gather his information to continue looking for the murderer of the Prince. Elizabeth was looking uneasy. Her simple red dress made her look awfully thin, her eyes were still watering and her face lacked color. Sebastian, wearing his every day clothes, pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Lady Elizabeth. She took it, drying her eyes.

"Forgive me."

"Would you like to be taken home, Miss Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked, his red eyes glowing.

"Oh, please, call me Lizzie," she looked amused, putting her hand on his bent arm. "I want to accompany Ciel everywhere he goes. However, I do not like this house. Sebastian, take me someplace else for the time being."

Sebastian let out a quiet sigh. He couldn't leave his master, especially now since there's a killer on the loose even though he had his suspicions. He bowed slightly, his right hand over his left breast. "Forgive me, Lady Elizabeth, but I cannot leave Master Ciel unaccompanied in the face of danger."

"I am in the face of danger. The mother's late son left me not a maiden!" Elizabeth strongly said. She pulled his hair towards her, walking away from the house. "We're leaving until Ciel finishes what he has to finish. Ciel can take care of himself."

Sebastian released himself from her grasp and looked at her. _If he left you not a maiden, why leave this important piece of information from your fiancée? _Ciel looked bored, looking around the house for anything that could have been suspicious.

"I beg you, Miss, please answer me one question that I need to know," Ciel said, staring her down. "Was he left-handed?"

The weeping mother looked at him; her eyes were blood-shot red. "No, my lord. He was normal."

Ciel nodded and got up, putting on his coat. "Thank you. I'm sorry for your loss." With that, he left the house. It didn't surprise him to see Sebastian and Elizabeth gone. Looking around the area he gave a sigh and started to walk uptown. He hoped to bump into them eventually but Sebastian and Elizabeth were on the opposite side of town. Sebastian grew tired of walking and wondered if his master was already done with his task. Elizabeth could not care less whether or not Ciel was done with his task; she just wanted to go home.

"Sebastian, come find me," Ciel said, entering the undertaker shop.

"My lord!" Undertaker greeted him. "What brings you here in this little town?"

Sebastian, hearing his master's order, grabbed a horse and mounted Elizabeth on it. Looking at the horse directly in her eye, Sebastian's eyes glowed red which made the horse's eye turn slightly red then back to brown; Sebastian's orders to the horse was engraved on the horse's brain, in which she neighed and ran away.

"Have a good trip home, Miss Elizabeth," Sebastian sarcastically said.

Elizabeth was scared but she held on to the horse for dear life. Sebastian jumped to the ceiling of a bakery and started to run towards where he last heard Ciel's order. Ciel, looking bored, looked around the Undertaker's shop. Everything was black, except for the wooden coffins and some curtains to keep the light away.

"A doctor was found dead this morning," Ciel said, still looking around. "Do you have his body?"

"Eager, Master Phantomhive, you are most certainly eager to solve this murder. Tell me, does it bring back memories?" Undertaker looked amused, his eyes reflecting a yellow color behind his gray long hair.

"I asked you a question," Ciel replied rather annoyed. Of course Ciel did not want to admit he missed his aunt. Nor did he want to admit he had feelings at all for his aunt, for Elizabeth, for Sebastian, and even for his dead parents. He wanted to seem like a cold person, and he was, without a heart to care. He played that role quite well. Perhaps _too_ well.

"I do have his body." The Undertaker, nephew of the Undertaker Ciel had known before his moving, walked into the backroom which showed all medical instruments, white sheets and a table where a naked and opened body laid. Ciel entered the room, feeling uneasy, the Undertaker walked next to the body until he was on the opposite side from Ciel.

"Know you the cause of death?"

"I know not."

"There are so many causes that could have been his death. Let's see. His penis was removed alongside his testicles but his spermatic artery did not bleed as much as it normally would. It was perfectly cut and tied. His penis was shoved down his throat, quite literally, from which he choked on. We can rule out loss of blood in that department."

As he talked, the Undertaker pointed to where the penis would have been had it not been cut, to his throat. He took the penis in his hands and pointed to where the artery was. Picturing what the Undertaker described, Ciel shivered. Just by hearing the process made him thankful that he still had his penis and prayed he would not die like that. Whoever killed the doctor was very angry at someone or something.

"When he died, his lungs were removed followed by either his liver or kidneys. The heart was the last organ removed," the Undertaker said. He pointed and looked around the open chest he had cut earlier in the day. "There's a lot less blood around the rib cage."

"So…his lungs were deprived from oxygen? Why aren't his lips blue?" Ciel asked, remembering his reading.

"I do not know," the Undertaker replied. "As I said before, there could have been so many causes of death. I do not have the technology to fully determined, but for now he choked. A different M.O. than your aunt."

"How would you know?" Ciel demanded to know.

"I read her victim's autopsy reports, of course. They were stabbed first before she took away their organs."

Ciel nodded, not really caring. He got what he wanted and needed just as Sebastian opened the door to the Undertaker's shop, looking around like a lost cat looking for its owner. Once he sensed Ciel in another room he panicked and walked about the room until he found the door to the autopsy room.

"My lord," he said, putting his right hand over his heart and slightly bowing.

"Took you long enough." Ciel turned on his heel and walked out of the room after thanking the Undertaker. Sebastian flinched absently at the coldness of Ciel's voice. Stepping away from Ciel's way, Sebastian followed him close behind to the streets of Norfolk. He could tell the fifteen-year-old was very mad indeed but he couldn't do anything about it. He was busy dealing with Elizabeth Middleford.

Waiting for his carriage to arrive, Ciel pushed Sebastian to a dark alley and slapped him across his face. "Don't you _ever_ abandon me like that again!" he yelled.

The demon touched his red cheek and pushed the fifteen-year-old against a wall, his hands gripping on his shoulders. "It was not my fault, my lord, that your fiancée dragged me away from the house until you summoned me and I had to find a way to get Miss Middleford back to the mansion," he calmly said while staring into Ciel's blue eyes. "I did not abandon you."

Ciel, refusing to admit any feelings he was experiencing to himself, looked away from the demon's capturing red eyes but the demon grabbed a hold of the fifteen-year-old's chin with his long fingers and forced him to look at the demon. Sebastian's eyes were sad, but his face showed no other emotions to prove what his eyes showed was real. However, many would say the eyes are the doorway to one's soul. Sebastian didn't have a soul. He was a demon. He pressed him lips against Ciel's only to receive another slap to his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "I'm getting married!"

"To a woman you do not even love," Sebastian replied, caressing his red cheek. Every word they said to each other was daggers to their hearts. Ciel's eyes widened in anger, his knuckles white due to poor circulation. "Nor will you ever love her as a lover," he continued. "You're not even attracted to women and yet you're forcing yourself to get over a simple kiss. Tell me, when she wants to make love to you, how will you endure it?" Sebastian asked, putting more daggers into Ciel's chest.

Ciel had no answer to the question. Luckily for him, the carriage arrived and Ciel pushed past Sebastian to get in. Sebastian, with a broken heart, followed close and sat down on the opposite seat as Ciel, refusing to make eye contact.

"Did you find anything of value while talking to the Undertaker?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel gave out a quiet sigh and looked out the window, looking bored. "There is no definite cause of death," he simply answered.

Sebastian got Ciel to talk to him, but he feared this would be the last time Ciel would answer any of his questions willingly. "I have a lead on a possible killer," Sebastian commented, "If we even out the work you can get married in no time."

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Ciel replied, looking bored once more. _He could get killed by another demon and I couldn't care less._

_I could die somehow and he wouldn't care less,_ Sebastian thought. He opened the door of the carriage, jumped out and landed on one knee. Getting up he fixed his vest and looked at the carriage as it was driven away from him. Ciel closed his eyes tightly, releasing a jagged breath, looking down at his feet. He deprived his butler's presence and he admitted it to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Chills and Sweat

**I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters!**

Influenza

Chapter 6

Chills and Sweat

"Honestly how can you put up with that butler? He obviously does not care about your safety, Ciel," Elizabeth Middleford continued her rant. Ciel was changing his clothes while hearing his fiancée bombast about his butler and lover. He slowly unbuttoned his button-up white shirt to put on a black button-up shirt. "That horse could have killed me! Or it could have taken me somewhere else had I not jumped from it."

"You're fine, aren't you? Stop your nagging already, Lizzie." Ciel left the three top buttons open which made Elizabeth walk towards him and close the buttons.

"That is not the point, Ciel," she sighed. "I want you to be concerned for my safety as I am for yours."

He put his hands on hers to stop her from chocking his neck with the last button. "You are not concerned for my safety or you would have endured the fact that her son raped you." He walked towards his chair and sat down, crossing his legs and looking bored at his cousin.

Elizabeth sighed once more. She opened her mouth to defend herself but she ended up closing him. Ciel looked like he was the king and Elizabeth was a peasant who was caught lying. "I'm trying. It was…hard for me."

Ciel wanted to take Elizabeth on a guilt trip but he decided against it. He decided to walk on eggshells with her since he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He wishes his life would be very short.

"Not hard enough, Lizzie," Ciel said, closing his eyes.

"Ciel…would you do me a favor?" Elizabeth pleaded.

Knowing exactly what Elizabeth was going to ask, Ciel gave out a sigh and nodded. "How long?"

"A week." Ciel felt as if he had been stabbed three times in the same place. Taking a jagged breath he got up and started to pace. His world started to crash, his hopes destroyed and his heart vanished. He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to tell her all that he was feeling but a thought crossed his mind. Taking another jagged breath he lifted up his head.

"Tell Sebastian that, if you can find him," Ciel said. "I'll…I'll be in my study." Ciel stormed out of his invaded room and walked down his dark hall, his knuckles white from forming fists.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, cutting some tomatoes, onions and lettuce for lunch. He had no meal planned in his mind but whatever he was going to cook will turn out to be perfect. He started humming to some music he had put on earlier while cleaning the kitchen when the atmosphere in the house changed. Ignoring what could have happen he danced around the kitchen, humming and dumping the ingredients in a pot.

Elizabeth went to her room and looked at herself on the mirror. She looked at her beautiful green eyes that reminded her of a cat. Sebastian loves cats. She looked at her developed breasts and giggled to herself. Her eyes searched every corner of her body until she decided she was Helen—the most beautiful woman in the world. Ciel passed through her mind making her frown. If her body is perfect, if every man will desire her, why wouldn't Ciel touch her or even kiss her? Shaking her head and her blonde curls, she lifted up her head and started twirling around her room. She was going to get married in a week. _I will be the happiest woman on Earth._

Ciel bit down on his lip until it was bleeding. He hadn't seen his butler in three days. He was always working in the kitchen or investigating more about the murders. _A crime of passion_, he thought to himself. _Or a crime of madness._ He opened one side of the curtain and leaned against the wall, watching the dark clouds dance around each other. _Like lovers under moonlight._ He wanted to be with Sebastian. He wanted to kiss the demon's lips. _How pathetic._ He wanted to be like the clouds and dance under the moonlight. Some lighting interrupted the clouds' dance but the wind picked up and the rain started to pour. _Like Lizzie interrupting my bath time with Sebastian._ Ciel was mad and hurt. He wanted to send Lizzie away and kiss Sebastian in the comfort of his new mansion. He couldn't be himself. Not with Sebastian, not with Lizzie, not even in his study room.

_There is a monster inside of me ready to be free._ All he wanted was the demon. Of course he had figured that after the demon had kissed him in the carriage. _Something freed itself then. What's next?_ His blue eyes bore into the storm, watching the trees go back and forth, the lighting reflecting on the clouds' dance, the rain making the windows look blurry. Closing the curtain Ciel lit up three candles around his desk and pulled out his journal from the third drawer down on the left side. He started to write down all his thoughts and feelings. _Useless words._

Ciel started to fall asleep and see double when Sebastian entered with his cup of tea. Sebastian had a small smile, putting down the tea in front of the fifteen year old. Ciel grab hold of his chair as he started to feel dizzy. Sebastian raised his eyebrow and put the tea back on the tray, he had never seen his master sick before; he didn't know what was wrong with him either, or why he just had started to feel like that. He kneeled beside him and took him hand in his gloved hand. "Ciel?" It was also the first time Sebastian had dared to call Ciel by his first name.

Ciel tried to stand up but collapsed on top of Sebastian. Ciel started to sweat and shiver lightly. Sebastian nodded to himself and took his master in his arms to take him to his room. Walking down the hallway rather quickly, he opened Ciel's door and closed it with the lock. He put Ciel on his bed and started to unbutton his button-up shirt to find Ciel's entire torso covered in sweat. Ciel tried to fight him but he was too weak to keep his hand up for long. His shivers and sweat got worse and the sensation of falling increased by the minute. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's shirt and pulled him down until their faces were inches apart.

"Do not leave me alone," Ciel gritted through his teeth.

Sebastian smiled and touched his cheek. "Yes, my lord." Their lips met and started to fight with each other until Ciel started to cough violently. Sebastian got in the bed with him and wrapped the covers around him, allowing Ciel to place his head on the demon's chest.

"How long…do I have?" Ciel shivered.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Sebastian replied. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Sebastian kissed his lips again, more passionately. Trying to control his chills and cough, Ciel kissed the demon back, grabbing his hair tightly as a matter of foreplay. Sebastian gladly accepted. Their kiss got more intense by the minute, as well as their touches. They haven't seen each other in three days but for Ciel it felt much longer and he wanted his butler now. No matter the costs. _Careful, young master. You do not want to lose control_. Ciel almost got on top of him and started to grind his hips against the demon's teasingly.

Sebastian chuckled. "I thought you were sick."

"The room is still spinning and my heartbeat is ridiculously fast but I've decided I'm going to make you mine tonight."

"Young master, you should rest," Sebastian replied, sitting up so that Ciel was sitting on his lap, his well-built legs on either side of the demon's thighs.

Ciel ignored him and started to kiss and nibble the demon's neck. Sebastian fought gently against Ciel, trying to make Ciel say what he needed to say. Despite the room spinning faster and faster by the minute and his heavy breathing, Ciel fought harder until Sebastian was pinned down and Ciel was the one pinning him against the bed. The fifteen-year-old started to cry in frustration when Sebastian looked sad and surprised.

"Young master…"

"I'm getting married in a week!" cried out Ciel. "A week! In a week I won't be able to think of you the way I do! In a week whatever hope or chances I have to be happy are going to be gone!"

As soon as he said those words, he made Sebastian his best friend, his butler and his lover. Sebastian nodded and pulled him down, kissing his lips fiercely. He muttered something in his ear that Elizabeth could not hear through the door. Her green eyes shed tears like the rain. Taking out a knife that she hid in between her breasts, she admired how sharp it was and walked to her room, locking the door behind her. She rubbed her stomach and dried her tears. Ciel nodded and dried his tears before he lost balance and collapsed on top of Sebastian.

"Rest," Sebastian whispered to Ciel. The Earl gave in and rested his head on his pillows, closing his blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Lies

**I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters!**

Influenza

Chapter 7

Lies

Over the next five days, Ciel rested and has moved from his bed only to shower and go to the bathroom. Over the next five days, ten men had died with their ribcage open, their organs cut and moved around and their penises shoved down their throat. Their deaths were never announced. The Queen thought the Earl was done with his work and gave up, so she had the bodies burned before anyone would notice. Anyone other than their families. Elizabeth's depression grew, as well as her stomach. It was barely noticeable if it wasn't for her corset. She hoped to be married by now and has consummate her marriage with Ciel before she started to show. Elizabeth prayed her fiancée was getting better since she hasn't seen him or passed through his room since he got sick. Sebastian has been in and out of Ciel's room, bringing him food and cold cloths to reduce his fever.

Ciel looked out the window miserably. In two days he would be married. He wished for a quick death. Sebastian poured some hot tea into his cup and went to his side to sit him up against the pillows. He brought the tea to the fifteen year old's lips but he shook his head. The demon put down the tea on the tray and sat down next to him on the messed up bed.

"I'm to be married in two days…and I have yet to catch the killer," Ciel spoke quietly.

Sebastian said nothing; instead he held the male's hand in his. He had never seen his master so down before. As Ciel spoke, Sebastian could feel his master's heart break into little pieces. "Is Lizzie pregnant?"

Sebastian nodded lightly in reply. "If her corset gets any tighter, she'll have a miscarriage."

Ciel nodded, not really caring. He looked into the demon's eyes, feeling as if his heart would give out anytime. _I have to let you go, Sebastian…_ "Take me to my study," he said. "And bring me some ginger tea."

Sebastian got up and put his arm underneath Ciel's legs and another one on his back. Carefully, Sebastian picked up the fifteen year old in his arms. Walking towards Ciel's study, Elizabeth took off her night dress in her room and grabbed her corset, sighing. She put the corset on and wrapped it tighter to her body, pain in her stomach and chest moderately increasing. Once she finished wrapping the corset, she took various deep breaths, her heart beating fast.

Sebastian placed Ciel on his chair and opened the curtains to let light in. Closing the door behind him, Ciel opened his drawer and took out his journal. Elizabeth chose a gray dress and had put her hair in a ponytail, not caring about her appearance whatsoever.

_I'm sick. Sebastian is indifferent. __Lizzie's..._ Elizabeth's_ pregnant. I'm getting married in two days. I want…_ Ciel sighed and leaned back into his chair, rubbing his eyes. His breathing was hard and his skin was white but his fever was gone and his heart returned to its normal rhythm. He had let his guard down over the past few days and he hated and scolded himself for it. Every chance he got, he would kiss Sebastian's cheek or neck. Every chance he got, he would show Sebastian another side Ciel didn't even know he had. He got up and noticed he wasn't dizzy. He was feeling just fine. He started to laugh.

"It's just a flu…people are dying because of the flu," Ciel laughed. "People are so stupid."

Once in the kitchen, Sebastian started to prepare the tea for his master and some snacks. He was utterly confused by Ciel's behavior over the past few days. He wasn't sure what the fifteen year old was playing at. Elizabeth passed through Ciel's study and saw him writing on his journal. Excitement filled her whilst she entered the room and closed the door. Ciel heard her come in and rolled his eyes but only the left one was visible since the right eyes was concealed by the patch. She closed the door and locked it, trying to hide her excitement and smile. Ciel sighed.

"What are you doing?" Ciel demanded.

"I came to see if you were well." Elizabeth moved to his desk and sat on it, pain shooting through her side due to her corset being so tight. She took a jagged breath and forced a smile on him. _Go. Away._ Elizabeth grabbed his hand and kissed it. Ciel was disgusted by this, but even more disgusted when his hand was placed on her breast. He quickly jerked his hand away.

Elizabeth felt insulted. "I'm carrying your child and we are to be married in two days," she said before she could stop herself. "At least try to pretend you want to be with me." Her words spat poison to him.

_I'm carrying your child._ Those words haunted Ciel. Out of what she said, the mention of him impregnating his cousin was what caught his attention. "What are you playing at? You're not pregnant; and if you are, it's not mine." Ciel closed his journal and tried to control his anger.

Elizabeth panicked and decided to repeat the lie until somehow he would believe it. "Yes I am and yes it is yours, Ciel. Stop laying to yourself. The man whose mother your interrogated didn't rape me. It was you. You did before I left your house."

The fifteen year old didn't believe a word she said; however, he decided to play along. "_If_ I did rape you, which I didn't, why did you come back?"

Elizabeth explained how she couldn't go back home, and then suddenly added her love for her cousin was too much. There was only one person in mind as she spoke, and it wasn't Ciel. He was just about ready to jump on her and strangle her but he had self-control. The atmosphere changed when Sebastian knocked on the door and had found it weird that his mater's door was locked. Ciel walked past Elizabeth and unlocked his door for his butler. Sebastian walked gracefully to his desk and started to prepare his tea and had a plate with his favorite snacks.

"Thank you," Ciel said, looking at the butler. "Elizabeth, this conversation is over. You're getting what you want so stop spreading unnecessary lies."

Sebastian caught on what was going on and escorted Elizabeth out of the room against her will. He offered somewhat of a smirk to her as he closed the door. He walked around the room and closed the curtains, leaving the candles to bring some light. Ciel had sat back down on his chair, sighing; Sebastian stood beside him with his hands in front of him.

"Did I…rape Elizabeth?" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian shook his head. "The only sexual contact you had was with me. Miss Elizabeth did not come near your room when you were sick."

Ciel mumbled a thank you. He got up and put the demon's arms around him, leaning on the demon. Sebastian blinked a couple of times, still confused. He decided not to say anything; he decided to let Ciel show his other side for it will be buried once he marries. Elizabeth walked to her room slowly, holding her stomach. _The lie has been told…the seed has been planted. Soon he will eventually have to believe me. He will begin to doubt himself…and I can set him straight. It has to work. It…it just has to._ Elizabeth started to breathe heavily in the middle of the long hallway. She noticed red stains on the bottom of her gray dress. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She thought it was her menstruation period, and that her bump was just bloating. Then she thought she set the corset too tight and had killed the baby. Then she thought she might have stabbed herself when she was lost in her thoughts.

Taking off the dress and the corset, she found it hard to breathe over all. Her windows her open and there was a cool, soft breeze coming in. Her head felt light as she took off her corset. That's when the pain shot up through her entire body and she dropped to her knees. She touched herself and took out her fingers which turned out bloody. She thought her first two thoughts again. She didn't know which one was true. It couldn't have been her baby. It was too small to be crushed by the corset. She wasn't even a month pregnant. In fact, she only got raped not more than two weeks ago. _No…I'm not pregnant. My swollen stomach is due to bloating from my menstruation…yes, that's it. _She stood up and walked to her little bathroom to wash her hands and her vagina. As she did, a new problem rose.

She told Ciel she's currently pregnant but she isn't now. Either because she killed her baby or she was never pregnant. She could say she had a miscarriage due to excess stress of the wedding and her fiancée not wanting her or loving her at all. Would he buy it? She could also say she tried a suicide attempt and her baby paid for it. Or…she could have sex with someone from Norfolk and keep that a secret. If one plan fails, she has others to try.

Sebastian watched Ciel become mentally weak by everything his cousin had told him. The Earl had no idea what to believe anymore or think. It took him a while to notice everything that he was feeling wasn't him. He changed. _I'm weak._ He's not the devious child anymore. And Sebastian noticed that. The demon waited patiently for Ciel to decide or act on something. But every time Ciel would make a move, he would hesitate greatly and drastically change his move. All thanks to Elizabeth.

"The fact that I doubt myself in everything I have, am and will do…does that mean I'm growing up?" Ciel asked quietly. He was scared to know the answer. If the answer was 'no', the Earl would have no other choice but to think he's just weak. If the answer was 'yes', then the Earl would wish to never grow up. The feeling of doubting himself was an excruciating pain that he could not handle.

"Who knows such things, my lord?" Sebastian calmly replied. "Doubting yourself can mean weakness but can also mean you care too much."

"Care too much…what of?"

The butler lips twitched a small smile. "Who knows such things, my lord?"


	8. Chapter 8: Hochzeitstag

**I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters. I apologize for the long delay. And thank you for all the reviews, they have been both helpful and encouraging. **

Influenza

Chapter 8

Hochzeitstag

Part 1

The day of Ciel's and Elizabeth's wedding, everyone seemed distant. Their minds had wondered off. The backyard of Ciel's new mansion was being used for the wedding, and the great hall that you would see once you entered through the front door was being used as the reception for after the wedding. Sebastian saw to it that everything was perfect. He planned to make the dinner first, to check up on the decorations, to check up on the bride and groom and make any last minute arrangements.

For dinner, Sebastian had planned clam chowder soup, with a side salad and spaghetti with mushrooms. It wasn't much but it would satisfy the guests stomachs for the night. He figured during the wedding he could make the salad and the soup so he started with the pasta. Elizabeth and a close friend of hers were putting their dresses on Elizabeth's bed and were going to take turns taking a quick bath and fixing their hair. Elizabeth's green eyes looked gray from a distance and her hair was lacking health and beauty. It looked plain and dead. Her white dress was strapless, tight around her torso but loose and with layers below her waist. Elizabeth knew her corset would have to be very tight and she was also aware breathing could be difficult.

Ciel was in his bath, sighing every so often and waiting for Sebastian to join him. It took him about half an hour to realize Sebastian wasn't going to come. _He must be busy with the dinner._ The sixteen year old got up and wrapped the towel around his waist. _Elizabeth did this on purpose._ Ciel was happy he wouldn't marry his cousin when he was fifteen but at the dawn of his sixteenth birthday, his luck changed. He towel dried his hair and put on his eye patch over the contract between Sebastian and Ciel.

Once Ciel had put on his black trousers, he walked half naked to his room and closed the door with the lock. He was a walking zombie: walking half dead to places, his face with no expression, not aware of his surroundings, and finding it difficult to wake up to the morning sun. What Ciel didn't expect was a visitor waiting for him.

Elizabeth and her friend giggled as they played with their hair and modeled in their dresses. The wedding would start within an hour and Elizabeth was pushing herself to have fun before her marriage.

"God, Miss Middleford, you look so beautiful. Honestly, you're the most beautiful bride this world has ever seen."

Elizabeth giggled and played with her curls. "Honestly, Gabrielle, don't flatter me. We know when your time comes you will be the most beautiful and fairest of them all."

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed. She finally managed to get her light blue dress on. The dress was also strapless but it was tight enough to show Gabrielle's curves and developed body. If it wasn't for Elizabeth's golden hair and bright green eyes, Gabrielle's blue eyes and fair skin would take the heart of any. Elizabeth pressed her lips together and took raspy breaths. She was scared of what Ciel might or might not do. She hoped he would behave.

Ciel was pushed against his bed by force, he grunted on impact. Feeling his head ache he moved his eye around to see what happened, however his vision was blurry. "What the bloody hell?" he murmured.

The seventeen year old chuckled. "You don't recognize me? Must have been three long years, Phantomhive."

The voice sounded familiar to Ciel but he couldn't tell who it was. He stumbled to get up, leaning against the wall for support. He took off his eye patch so he could see well. He saw the light blonde male with light blue eyes with his wedding suit on. He didn't know whether to feel happy or disgusted by the sight.

"Alois Trancy…what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ciel demanded, his patience starting to run thin.

"I want you, Phantomhive. That's all it is," the light blonde male responded calmly. "No need to be rude." Alois fixed his tie.

Ciel was about to jump on him but he had no energy. He was already giving up and showing signs of weakness. He walked over to his bed and sat down, the room started to spin and his head ached more as the time passed.

"I passed by your cousin's room, she looks beautiful," Trancy commented. "Pity you'll be missing your own wedding." Ciel knew Alois wouldn't harm his cousin. His reaction was a simple nod. He didn't care. Getting married at sixteen is not his idea of fun. "But you don't really care for her, do you?" Trancy asked.

Alois managed to make his black jacket fit him perfectly with a button buttoned in the middle. "You rather marry your butler." Ciel's eyes widened and his hand turned into a fist and had gotten up from the bed, looking at his opponent. "Miss Middleford—forgive me, Mrs. _Phantomhive_ has been looking very depressed lately. Surely you won't mind if I make her _Mrs. Trancy_. Elizabeth Trancy. Suits her, do you not think so, Phantomhive?"

Ciel's patience had run out. Ciel gripped Trancy's shirt by the collar and managed to pin the seventeen year old to the wall. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I will _not_ ask again!" Ciel growled.

Alois remained calm. "Have I not answered that yet? I want you, Phantomhive. I want your soon to be wife, your butler, and, of course, your magnificent mansion." Alois pushed Ciel's hands from his shirt and fixed his tie again.

"You can Lizzie, you can have my business, and you can have my mansion. But Sebastian Michaelis will never serve you!"

Trancy laughed just as his butler opened the door and closed the door. "Finally. What took you?"

"Forgive me, your Highness," Claude Faustus said.

His eyes had a golden yellow which suited his black hair well. Claude grabbed Ciel by his wrist and started to lead him towards his closet. Ciel did his best to kick him and try to get away, but he had to give in. Claude was a demon. Ciel was a mere human. Being shoved into his own closet by force, Ciel found Claude's face to be quite close to his.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I will pierce your soft skin with my needle, and slowly suck out your sensual soul," Claude told the young Earl. Ciel was disgusted with this and called Sebastian with his own contract.

As Sebastian heard the call and made his way to his master's room, Alois managed to make himself look identical to Ciel. Claude shoved Ciel into the wall of his closet hard enough to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. The yellow eyed demon grabbed his master's hand by force and exerted enough force on the adolescent to make him get down on one knee and his wrist close to being broken.

Sebastian opened the door and hadn't bothered to look to his surroundings. "Yes, my lord?" he bowed with his right hand over his left breast.

"Sebastian! Get him off of me!" Alois yelled. Sebastian stood still, looking at Alois who looked identical to Ciel and Ciel who was slipping in and out of conciseness.

"It's that damn Trancy and his bloody butler! Get him off of me!" Alois demanded.

Claude got closer to Alois, hurting his wrist more. "I am your loyal servant. Even if you do not try to attract my attention, I want to greedily devour you to the very end," Claude whispered to Alois' ear before he let him go and walked towards Ciel.

Sebastian got in front of him, his red eyes glowing and his face showing he was not going to play along. "What are you really doing here?" Sebastian asked.

Claude merely smiled. "To ruin a wedding, of course." He grabbed Ciel and shoved him across his shoulder. "Passion into insincerity, lies into truth, and a stray dog into an earl. Isn't that what makes a butler?" Claude opened the window and jumped along with a half-naked Ciel Phantomhive. Alois yelled in pain. Sebastian ignored everything else and attended to his master.

His wrist appeared to be swollen and had a large bruise. Sebastian took off his black jacket from his butler uniform and wrapped it around his wrist. Alois winced. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to hurt you," Sebastian said.

"You'll be punished for letting that arse hurt me later today. Now, fix my suit for I can wait for my bride," Alois said, walking towards the mirror.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and followed him. "So you are going to go through with the wedding after all?" Sebastian asked, fixing his shirt and tie.

"Of course," Alois replied. _Bloody bastard is no in love he can't even see who I truly am. Naive fool._


	9. Chapter 9: Hochzeitstag

**I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

Influenza

Chapter 8

Hochzeitstag

Part 2

_During the wedding_

Gabrielle, Elizabeth's maid of honor, walked down the aisle with a bouquet of lilies carried by her hands. The soft piano started to play the wedding song just in time for Sebastian to give Elizabeth away to his master. All the guests stood up from their seats and turned their attention to the now opened door from the mansion. Sebastian offered his arm to Elizabeth who hesitated to take his arm and walked away. The demon grabbed her hand gently and gave her a soft hug, passing his gloved hand through her curled hair various times.

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth, he will treat you rightly after this day," Sebastian whispered to her, "Just as long as you treat him rightly."

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath. The demon offered his arm once more and this time she took it. The guests were starting to talk amongst each other and Alois was getting impatient and angry. Sebastian and Elizabeth took a step into the backyard that had a long and slim, white carpet which lead towards a giant blue tent in the middle of the Phantomhive's new mansion's backyard. Some guests saw the butler and the bride walk towards the tent and shushed their neighbors. Soon all you could hear was the piano. Elizabeth panicked but Sebastian squeezed her hand to assure her everything would be okay. Entering the blue tent, Elizabeth's breath was taken away. Ten columns of chairs on either side of her for the guests, an ice sculpture in form of two swans' necks being intertwined, a huge chocolate with vanilla icing wedding cake in a corner. And Alois Trancy with Ciel's tuxedo and his hands behind his back. Elizabeth immediately found something weird about her fiancée. He wasn't wearing his eye patch. Sebastian squeezed her hand once more as he also noticed his patchless eye.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of god, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest began once Elizabeth and Alois were holding hands and facing the priest. Sebastian took this opportunity to go to the kitchen and continue his cooking.

_Before the wedding_

When Claude jumped out of the window, Ciel had hit his head by the edges and had slipped off into unconsciousness. Claude was feeling deserted and alone, though he had his most prized possession in his arms. The Earl Phantomhive. Watching the Earl with intense yellow eyes, the carriage made its way towards the Trancy mansion. He had decided to be the sixteen year old's butler rather than eat his soul. He has all the time in the world to do that.

Sebastian walked towards Elizabeth's room to advise them it was time. Gabrielle left the room after winking at the demon and left Elizabeth hyperventilating. Sebastian walked towards her and led her to a window for fresh air. When Elizabeth started to cry, the demon cupped her face with his gloved hands and dried her tears.

"No tears and no sadness on this day, Miss Elizabeth. Only kisses and happiness," Sebastian told her with a straight face.

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath, getting herself together. "Will you give me away?" she asked. "I know it's…quite sudden, but I have no one and—"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Elizabeth," Sebastian interrupted her.

Once the carriage had arrived to the Trancy mansion, Claude picked up the sixteen year old in his arms and walked towards one of the guest rooms. Claude watched him sleep three feet away from the bed with his hands behind his back, waiting. Ciel had a terrible headache and felt weak still once he attempted to open his eyes. With a groan, he got up and leaned against his elbow whilst rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Claude had left the room when he first noticed Ciel was waking up to prepare him some tea and snacks to get his energy pumping. Looking around the room, Ciel tried calling Sebastian but got Claude instead opening the door.

"You're up," he said, putting the tray down on the bed. "I brought some tea and food, if you'd like some. Nonpoisonous, I promise."

Ciel hesitated but accepted the food. "What exactly is Trancy's plan for me, instant death?"

Claude shook his head. "Just to have your life, and you have his."

Ciel nodded slowly and drank some tea. "He can have it," Ciel murmured. "I don't want it. I don't want anything."

_During the wedding_

"…I will."

"Wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after god's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest looked at Alois.

Alois smirked. "I will."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Alois leaned in and kissed Elizabeth's lips gently which took her by surprise. Hearing the faint applause from outside, Sebastian died a little inside. He started to serve the soup at the table with their drinks. The butler waited patiently in a corner for the guests and the newlyweds to appear.

Ciel's eyes widened. "Is this…what I think it is?" he whispered to Claude, who only nodded. "Impossible. Just impossible," Ciel stammered. "I must reach Sebastian at once!"

Ciel turned to run towards Trancy's room just in time for Claude to grab his hand and jerk him towards the demon. "To everyone else, you have my Highness's voice."

"Sebastian will know it's me, Claude," Ciel gritted through his teeth. "I am not leaving my cousin and my butler with _him_!" Ciel threw the demon's hand away and ran towards a phone, quickly dialing his own number at his desk, hoping Sebastian would hear it and answer it.

Elizabeth glowed from happiness and she and her husband walked down the aisle, holding hands. She could not have been happier if she tried. Sebastian heard the phone and walked to Ciel's office, hoping to escape the world for a few moments.

"Phantomhive residence," Sebastian bluntly answered.

"Sebastian you stupid idiot!" Alois Trancy's voice yelled at the butler. "How dare you not see who just married Lizzie?"

Sebastian let out a sigh. "Master Trancy, I assure you my master had sent you an invitation for the wedding. Please tell your butler I shall be visiting tomorrow to discuss business. Have a pleasant day."

Ciel was almost in tears. Just before Sebastian hung up the phone, Ciel tried again. "So the day of the bathtub really meant nothing to you?"

Sebastian's red eyes widened, however he managed to keep his voice calm. "I haven't the slightest idea to what you are referring to. Good day to you sir."

"Good day to your stupid bum!" Ciel slammed the phone against the wall. Ciel's blue eyes started to water as he got mad. "I am the bloody Earl Phantomhive. And I shall not be treated this way by my own butler."

Claude smiled at the Earl's words. Sebastian stood looking at the windows of Ciel's office with the phone still at his ear, looking for oxygen to breathe. _How does he know that?_

"Sebas-chan! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Alois called for him from the hall. This startled the butler. "Oh Sebastian, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Alois slipped his arms around the demon's waist. His arms felt a lot more different than the sixteen year old's. They were more weak and long.

"Alois Trancy…you have grown," Sebastian said, putting the phone down.

"Oh? Are you out of love with Phantomhive to notice this? Aren't I proud!"

Sebastian slipped out of his arms and walked out of the room.

_After the wedding_

"You stupid, bloody, little snake!" Ciel said in between the punches that landed on Alois' face. The butlers stood at the garden of the Trancy mansion watching the two young boys fight. "I should've known it was you who was killing all those men! I should've known you would kill again!"

Alois kicked Ciel's knee hard enough to distract him and roll him underneath him. He seized his hands from either side of Ciel. "I know, isn't it fun to kill people?" Alois said with a grin on his face.

Ciel got mad and started to fight again with the seventeen year old. The butlers were given strict instructions not to disturb the fight. But they had made a pact if someone were close to killing the other they would object and save their masters. It broke Sebastian's heart to see his master's face covered in blood and bruises. Claude had no care about what would happen to Alois but his concern rose with every punch he took. Alois had grabbed a rock and started to beat Ciel with it until Ciel was no longer moving. Claude quickly grabbed Alois before he could stab the rock in Ciel's head. The clouds were all grey and thunder filled the silence. Sebastian took Ciel in his arms and nodded to Claude, walking towards his carriage.

_During the wedding_

"I will kill Alois Trancy…even if it kills me," Ciel said, looking at the dark sky from the carriage that was on its way to the Phantomhive mansion.


End file.
